<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mysterious New Kids Adrien and Adrianna by RebelStoryTeller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564566">The Mysterious New Kids Adrien and Adrianna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller'>RebelStoryTeller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aikatsu stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasu, Kasumi Mahiru - Relationship, Kasumi Yozora - Relationship, Kisaragi Tsubasa - Relationship, Nanakura Koharu - Relationship, Nijino Yume - Relationship, Nikaidō Yuzu - Relationship, Sakuraba Rola - Relationship, Saotome Ako - Relationship, Shiratori Hime - Relationship, Shirogane Lilly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mysterious New Kids Adrien and Adrianna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The early Spring evening sky was dark and foreboding, the rain was coming down heavily in sheets when a stretched black limo pulled up outside Serenity's Fine Restaurant. </strong><br/><br/><strong>Coming to a complete stop, the driver side door opened to allow the driver to stick out an oversized umbrella out the door to open it then out stepped the driver who triple checked to ensure no traffic was coming in his direction, shut the door behind him then went around to the passenger side of the limo, opened the door to allow a young male to get out and go find a wheelchair, then reached in, picked up a pair of crutches from the floor of the limo then leaned them against the side of the limo and assisted the injured passenger out of the car while she balanced herself against the door as he placed one crutch under the arm holding onto the door then the next crutch under the other arm balancing her body on the door frame until she was balanced on the crutches.</strong><br/><br/><strong>As the injured young female limped up the red carpet to the door of the restaurant, the young man who got out first came rushing out with a wheelchair for her to sit in instead of tiring herself out with the crutches that she gave back to her driver who put them back on the floor of the limo, shut the door and went back around to the drivers side of the car, closed the umbrella, put it on the floor of the passenger side, slide in, shut the door and started the car heading off to pick up his employer at his destination a few blocks away.<br/></strong><br/><strong>Meanwhile inside Serenity's</strong><br/><br/><strong>Martin comes hurrying out to greet his long time customers saying:</strong> Ahh my lady, it is so wonderful to see you up on your feet again! How is the ankle?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Hurts because of the cold and the rain.<br/><br/><strong>Mark the Maitri^d:</strong> Oh my how did you hurt yourself miss?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna heaves a sigh and says:</strong> I hurt it in gym class this morning. Some idiot left a pile of skipping ropes right on the side of the gym where we run laps and I tripped over them.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Seriously? There are rules to be obeyed in the gym and the first one is if you take equipment out, put it back before someone gets hurt. Must've been the Special Needs kids who are often told to 'just leave it, someone else will pick it up for you before we leave.' <br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> They were the only ones in the Gym before my second period gym class. They ALWAYS leave equipment out instead of putting it back. They never put it back after using it. The teachers always tell them that the next class will pick it up and put it away. That's not our job, it's the responsibility of the people who take the equipment out to put it back.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Of course it's not our responsibility to put it back. They took it out, they should be made to put it back where they got it from before someone gets hurt.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Too late for that now, I've sprained my ankle. Did you get hot or cold lunch at all today? My side didn't, we had to sit and listen to Mother Superior read us the riot act.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> No, we had to sit and listen to Father Pierre read us our riot act in regards to our school uniform being spotless at all times. Then he read us the Cafeteria riot act stating that our behavior in the Cafeteria was inappropriate, the lines were too long and it took more than the necessary fifteen minutes to get either a hot or cold lunch, find a seat, prepare for meal prayer then eat. Well I'm sorry but they close the window after ten tickets then open back up once the first ten tickets are prepared, get where I'm going with this?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> I get it. In our cafeteria they don't close the window, we have alternative areas to get food. We have the food truck in the parking lot, we have the ala carte restaurant in the old equipment room that was converted into an eating area, then we have the sandwich table where you can get a sandwich and then we have the option of going off campus to the surrounding restaurants and eating there. Our common eating areas are opened to you boys for lunch, you don't have to stick to your side of the school grounds. The Food Truck, Ala Carte Restaraunt, the side café and sandwich tables are all opened to you guys even our cafeteria is opened to you guys for lunch. Though the sisters are freaking paranoid. They think that if you're going off campus to a restaurant for lunch and it's cold out, that you're much like a toddler and will go out without a coat on so they feel the need to remind you to put your coat and hat on before going outside.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Seriously we're teenagers now, we don't need to be reminded to put on our coats and hats before going outside to head off for lunch. What's Winter? We're too far South to know what cold and snow are. Why do we need a winter uniform anyways? We just need a Summer uniform and that's it. It's way too hot to be bothered wearing the heavy woolen uniforms. It gets cool when it rains but not that cool.<br/><br/><strong>Mark grabs several menus from the menu stand and says:</strong> Your private back room has just finished being cleaned and is ready for your use. Just follow me and I'll get you set up and waiting for the rest of your party to show up. (Turns and heads directly to the back of the restaurant and opens a door saying) It is all set and waiting for you.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien pushes his sister's chair up the ramp, down the aisle and into the back room saying:</strong> Thank you Mark, I do believe Girard will be joining us as well as father, mother and both sets of our grandparents .<br/><br/><strong>Mark:</strong> I had anticipated as much. Will you be staying in your chair or switching to the bench?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> I prefer sitting in a chair in which I can reach the table. Adrien will help me get situated.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien leaves his sister sitting beside the chair and pulls it out far enough for her to easily switch between her wheel chair and regular chair saying:</strong> Do you have a small bench for her foot to rest on so it doesn't start to ache anymore than it already is?<br/><br/><strong>Mark pulls out the toddler bench and places it infront of the Adrianna's right ankle gently lifting it up and placing it on the cushioned bench saying:</strong> Better?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Much better thank you. For starters you can bring in an ice cold pitcher of Wild Cherry Pepsi and a couple of chilled glasses to put it in. Heaven knows Adrien and I will never hear the end of it if we have something to eat before the adults get here and put their tediously long orders in first. But we'll risk it! I'm starving as it is oh and can you find me an ice pack for my foot so I can bring down the swelling?<br/><br/><strong>Mark pulls out his ordering pad and pen saying:</strong> Yes I'll have the chef make you an ice pack for your foot. Tell me now before the long four page orders come in.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna glances at the menu saying:</strong> Garden Salad with Italian Dressing, most definitely the fall off the bone baby back ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy with a side of rice and veg and dessert I'll go for the banana split traditional toppings. Adrien?<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Garden salad ranch dressing, the broasted honey chicken with mashed potatoes, side of rice and veg. I'll also have a banana split but swap out the pineapple topping for caramel sauce. I'm allergic to pineapples. <br/><br/><strong>Mark finishes writing down the orders and says:</strong> I will put a rush on these orders. <strong>(Turns and heads out the door to the kitchen where he said)</strong> I have two rush orders for Adrien and Aridanna! One large order of fall off the bone baby back ribs, mashed potatoes with gravy, side of rice and veg for Adrianna, for Adrien he wants the Broasted Honey Chicken, mashed potatoes, side of veg and rice. If you have these already made give 'em to me and Nicky so we can get these two kids fed before the adults show up and start ordering for them.<br/>Thomas puts up an entire order of ribs and chicken saying: This is a fresh order for Adrien and Adrianna. Get it to them ASAP and don't dawdle! The sooner they get their supper into them, the sooner they can have dessert and get on with their homework while the adults order one of everything off the menu.<br/><br/><strong>Mark picks up a tray with Adrien's food on it while Nicky quickly picked up the tray with Adrianna's food on it and hurried out of the kitchen through a back entrance that lead into the private dining room saying:</strong> Alrighty then <strong>(sets tray down infront of Adrien saying)</strong> Adrien here's your food the Broasted Honey Chicken Platter with mashed potatoes, side of rice and veg and your garden salad with ranch dressing<br/><br/><strong>Nicky places the tray he was carrying infront of Adrianna saying:</strong> Here's your fall off the bone baby back ribs with mashed potatoes and gravy side of rice and veg and your garden salad with Italian Dressing. Here's your loaf of bread to go with your meals.<br/><br/><strong>Matthias hurries in with four chilled glasses and two chilled pitchers one with water in it and the other with Diet Pepsi in it and sat them on the table saying:</strong> Your Wild Cherry Pepsi and water. Now start eating because before you know it, two hours will fly by and the adults will breeze in and start their long ordering process. Oh and before I forget <strong>(Takes the ice pack from the female server and places it over Adrianna's foot saying)</strong> Your requested ice pack for your foot.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien picks up the pitcher with pop in it and pours himself and Adrianna a glass of pop then puts the pitcher of pop down and picks up the water pitcher then fills his water glass then Adrianna's glass with water then they both began eating when his phone chimed again as he checked the message reading:</strong> Delayed another hour will be there by seven for supper. Please wait for the family to be there before ordering, your father has supper planned and does not take kindly to you ordering anything not approved by her. <strong>(Looks up and says)</strong> Now it's seven and we were supposed to wait for mom and the rest of the family to arrive because mom already knows what she's ordering for supper and this isn't it.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna swallows the ribs in her mouth and says:</strong> Well I'm sorry but I haven't eaten at all today because hot and cold lunches were cancelled to give the stupid assembly more time and I'm starving. Just tell them we're too hungry to wait and have already ordered and are eating.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien taps the reply box and types in:</strong> Sorry already ordered our supper and dessert. No lunch at all today. Due to extra long all school assembly, hot and cold lunches were cancelled so more speakers could speak to the student body. <strong>(hits send to wait for a reply then hears his phone chime and reads the reply saying)</strong> Another day where your lunch was cancelled for another stupid assembly? I'm paying your tuition for you to get an education and have a choice of hot or cold lunch, not for the Administration to suddenly say 'we need more time for the assembly cancel both lunches!' Go ahead and eat if you've already got your food. Mother is beyond angry at the news you two didn't get any lunch. Grandfathers Roderick and Blaine and Grandmothers Cassidy and Merriweather are not thrilled either will have a long chat with the Administration first thing in the morning. Expect extended lunch periods and shorter class times matter of fact starting in the new term you will be on the same schedule as the College and University students. No more half days or days off for staff to 'catch up on their marking.' <strong>(takes a fork full of salad and eats it)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Sounds like all hell is about to break loose tomorrow morning. I've always thought it was strange that the administration would cancel hot and cold lunches just so they could have more time for the pointless all school assemblies. I mean if it isn't an all school assembly then what is it? A half school assembly? I mean a good chunk of my classes are up on the fifth and sixth floors and it takes a good half hour to get down to the basement floor where the auditoriums are located because my teachers just have to do attendance as soon as everyone is down the first set of stairs and again after each set of stairs.<strong> (Takes a bite of her ribs)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Adrien swallows the bite of salad and says:</strong> Paranoid much?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna swallows her ribs with a drink of pop and says:</strong> Pretty much, all my teachers are quite near retirement age so they tend to think that we're skipping the assembly which I wish we could. Half the assemblies are pointless, just plain BORING!<br/><br/><strong>As Adrien and Adrianna chatted through supper and dessert until their meals were finished and homework set out on the cleared table, the door to the private room opened to reveal their parents, both sets of grandparents and the family accountant Girard.</strong><br/><br/><strong>Rocky enters the private room followed by his wife and both sets of parents and accountant and upon noticing Adrianna's injured ankle says:</strong> Why were we not informed you were hurt?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Because Sister Anne-Marie said if I bothered you or anyone else at work, she'd ensure my application to Four Stars Academy would never see the mail box because she would confiscate it and turn it over to Mother Superior.<br/><br/><strong>Kitt:</strong> She has no right to with-hold your application to Four Stars. It's not her business to do so. If you want to apply to Four Stars then go for it.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna heaves a sigh saying:</strong> You forget that Mother Superior can and will do everything and anything in her power to ruin our chances at getting into Four Stars from destroying confiscated applications to writing an anonymous letter to the headmaster outlining the reasons why he shouldn't accept our applications using reasons ranging from our 'bad grade point averages' all the way to our 'abysmal attendance' directly to our 'poor vocal range' then if we do get to the debut stages, she'll say something along the lines of 'if you accept these two students, then you will never see a dime of tuition money as they are charitable students attending school on Charitable Scholarships. Their school uniforms were donated to them by a local Charity and they live in the dorms as sponsored students.'<br/>Roderick: Excuse me? Charitable Students? Too poor to pay tuition? Just who does Mother Superior think she is? Merriweather, I think that it is time to get rid of those nuns! It's long over due!<br/><br/><strong>Merriweather:</strong> I agree, they've been getting too big for their habits and it's time to bring in fresh blood and new younger teachers. <br/>Cassidy: It's also time to overhaul the uniforms, this beige nonsense is long over due to be thrown out and replaced with a splash of color, say in the blue, purple, green and red families. How long have you been wearing those beige uniforms?<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Since kindergarten. Oh wait the kindergarten uniform is a muted yellow for the girls and a muted green for the boys. Once you start going into the numbered grades all you get is beige, silver, grey and brown. Grades one to three get a muted brown uniform, grades four to six get the muted grey and seven and eight get beige that was the order but then one year I believe we were in Junior Kindergarten when the Sisters and Brothers changed the color scheme to all beige for everyone. The only speck of color we got was our school scarves but then one day we were all issued brand new silver scarves.<br/><br/><strong>Blaine:</strong> Well that settles it, at the end of this term the nuns will be gone replaced by a whole new teaching staff, the Brothers and Priests will also be gone. The Board of Trustees gotten too many complaints from too many parents about their children being suspended by the Priest and Mother Superior over small things such as using a water fountain while wearing the gym uniform. <strong>(Walks over to the table and pulls out a chair for his wife and notices the absurd amount of homework and says)</strong> How do they expect you to get through all of that tonight? When is it due?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Tomorrow, it's mostly book reports, Essays, History Reports and notes that I have to study for my History Test tomorrow afternoon and notes I need to study for my English exam tomorrow morning. I was warned this morning that if I fail both my History and English Exams, I forfeit my chance to apply to Four Stars.<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> Did you not already send in your application to Four Stars?<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Wouldn't matter, Sister Margaret and Sister Mary-Anne will make it impossible for her to transfer out of St. Martha's Academy by lowering all her grades from passing down to failing if she's not allowed to do that then she'll put a Transfer Ban on her name.<br/><br/><strong>Kitt:</strong> What the deuce is a Transfer Ban?<br/><br/><strong>Cassidy:</strong> Exactly as it's name says: A Ban on transferring schools. The Sisters and Fathers have no power to do so but they will use that threat to keep the students at St. Martha's Religious Academy. It's an empty threat but a threat none the less. Blaine I do believe that it is time we had that talk with the entire school faculty. I suggest that we do it tomorrow.<br/><br/><strong>Blaine pulls out his phone and opens the school's messaging system and types out a message then sends it to the entire board of trustees and says:</strong> They won't like it but I'm cancelling school tomorrow. As the son of one of the founding Families of St. Martha's Religious Academy I'm returning it back to it's original name of All Stars Academy. It was never intended to be a religious school run by the church. How it came to be run by Nuns and Priests is beyond me.<br/><br/><strong>Merriweather:</strong> For that you have to go back to my parents. When I was your age, my parents donated two buildings, one to the Sisters and one to the Priests with the condition that they were to never ever attempt to try and teach at the school. Well World War Two broke out and a good chunk of the male faculty was drafted as well as a good chunk of the senior high school population and the College population and with such a shortage of teachers in Teachers College and University, the school board turned to the Sisters and Priests to teach until the war was over. When the war was finally over, the Sisters and Priests refused to leave and allow new blood to take over teaching and no one said boo about it because in the sixties the draft went back into effect for the Korean War and the Vietnam Conflict and more boys and men were drafted into service and they continued running the school but now it's beyond the right time to revert back to All Stars Academy the ORIGINAL name that my father gave the school when it was finished and ready to be opened. So spread word throughout your friends that there will be no school in the morning and for those with disbelieving parents, tell them to watch tv in the morning and to read the morning paper as it's going to be on the front page of every single news paper in circulation, it's going to be a very busy news day.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien opens the messenger app and selects all his friends then types up a new message writing:</strong> No school in morning, board of trustees and administrators are going to be doing some house cleaning in the staff department. Do NOT show up for school. If there is anyone who DOESN'T have internet or a computer or cell phone with messenger app, forward by word of mouth. Simply read what I've written: Due to an overwhelming number of complaints from parents of K-12 students, the Board of Trustees has decided it is time for a whole new staff change in both the male and female side of school. The School will remain closed until the start of the new term which will start in May. It will be on all the major tv news outlets and written in all the news papers about the faculty shake up. The Nuns and Priests are out and a whole new teaching staff will be brought in, shown around the school until they are familiar with the layout of the school and the school rules. A new uniform will be coming very soon like before the start of the new term be prepared for that. Some school rules will be kept others like mandatory prayer services before school, before lunch and before the end of the day are no longer being kept. <strong>(Hits send and returns to his History notes until he heard a rapid chiming from his phone and looks at the messages saying)</strong> Holly's step dad doesn't believe there's no school in the morning and has further stripped her of any and all communications of her friends and is further grounded for another six months and mind you this is her step-dad writing this 'if Holly continues to lie to me, she will be sent out of state and out of COUNTRY to a brand new boarding school where she will be further punished for her continuing lying. This is NOT a threat and I will secure a plane ticket for Holly and she will be on the first flight to her new permanent home and will not be returning any time soon. So until I hear otherwise, do NOT attempt to speak to Holly! She is forbidden to leave her room until I hear otherwise about this cancellation of school. Roger O'Herrin Holly Torbinston's step-father.'<br/><br/><strong>Blaine:</strong> Does Roger have access to the school website? If so then tell him to go to the school's website, it's right on the front page of the school's website. The Board of Trustee and the Board of Administrators has just put up the announcement regarding the cancellation of school until after Summer Break is over.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien calls up the School's webpage and takes a screen shot of the front page then sends it to Holly's dad's phone with the message:</strong> BOARD OF TRUSTEES AND ADMINSTRATORS SHUT DOWN ST.MARTHA'S REIGIOUS ACADEMY UNTIL AFTER spring HOLIDAYS TO ALLOW TIME FOR HIRING NEW TEACHING STAFF. <strong>(Hears his phone chime with another message from Holly's dad and reads it saying)</strong> Still not convinced this isn't a student prank. I will await the morning news to find out the truth. <br/><br/><strong>Blaine looks up and says:</strong> Did you say Roger O'Herrin? Tell him to give me a call now!<br/><br/>A<strong>drien sends a swift message to Holly's phone stating:</strong> Grandfather Blaine Bakerston President of St. Martha's Religious Academy's Board of Directors, Administrators and Trustees would like you to call him ASAP, he is waiting for your call.<br/><br/><strong>Blaine hears his phone ring and excuses himself from the table to take the call saying:</strong> Roger you know damned well school is cancelled! Don't go acting bigger than you're station on the School Board. Holly's not lying, there will be no school until the new term starts in May as we are going to be removing the nuns and priests from both sides of the school. Do you wish to keep your position on the school board? If so then smarten up and stop acting like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before supper! You were made aware of this development on Monday night at our usual meeting and because you decided that it wasn't worth your time to show up at the meeting on time, you missed the biggest piece of business and now you're taking your lateness out on Holly by stripping her of her computers, tablets and phone then threatening to send her out of State to a boarding school for delinquent children because she told you what she was informed of at an all school assembly? Does Carrie know about this? Oh wait I forgot, Carrie is out of town that's why you're sending Holly out of State to a Boarding School for Delinquent and Troubled Youth. The sooner your step-daughter is out of the picture, the sooner you can book that Cruise around the world that Carrie knows damned well you can't afford to take especially with a baby on the way. Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Carrie will be informed of what you're planning and don't think I won't tell her either! She is my youngest daughter and don't you forget it either buster! <strong>(Hangs up and calls his daughter's cell phone getting her on the first ring saying)</strong> Hi Carrie I thought I'd just call and let you know that rat bastard of a husband of yours is sending your daughter off to a Boarding School for Delinquent Children first thing in the morning. <strong>(Hears his daughter screech then says)</strong> Alrighty then you're on your way home then? Better hurry before he sends her off to that school sometime tonight. How's the hiring going? Seriously? The whole P.E. department's been hired? As well as the English Department? What about the other departments? Whoa the Science Department's been hired as well? Wait you mean to tell me that the entire new faculty has been hired? Oh you're still working on the History Department? Try the local University, they should have students willing to sign up to teach. If you're still unsure then we'll go over the potential hires together. Their spring break has started so there's plenty of time between now and May to get the new hires acclimated with the layout of the school and the lunch time rules. Just remember to tell them that ALL middle school to high school students are permitted to leave school grounds to go to the surrounding restaurants. The other students are permitted to go to the food truck that parks in the parking lot for their hot lunch and the Ala Cart Restaurant is open to ALL GRADES not just exclusively for the staff but for the entire Student Body. School doesn't start until 9 A.M. not six like the nuns and priests have it, that's too early for anyone to get up. Alright then since you're done where you are, I'll let you get packed up and be on your way back home to Holly. <b>(Hangs up and returns to the table just as Girard entered saying)</b> Girard! Nice to see you! Come join us at the table.</p><p><strong>Girard follows Blaine to the table saying:</strong> I've just finished my research into the financial status of Four Stars Academy as per your request and it's not good. The Head Master over spent big time on something called Aikatsu Island. The school's account is near rock bottom. He's managed somehow to pay the bills and has a student bringing in money through her brand Victorian Goth. Though I whole heartedly agree with the venture, this man needs to be brought to his senses about the dire situation his school is in. However I can with your permission, dump a large sum of money into that school's bank account or I can appoint a Financial Overseer who will pay the school's bills and ensure that needed upgrades and repairs get done.<br/><br/><strong>Roderick picks up a file folder and reviews the information saying:</strong> What's the name of this hard ass over spending Head Master?<br/><br/><strong>Girard:</strong> I believe his name is Morohoshi Hikaru. What shall we do? Dump a large sum of allocated money into that school's bank account or shall we wait?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Do you remember what happened with the Sisters and Fathers when you did that to St. Martha's bank account? They wasted it in a heart beat on brand new habits, new rosaries, new bibles, new hymnals, upgrades to the church and upgrading their living facilities. It's best just to cut a huge check for our tuition once we find out if we've been accepted to Four Stars. <br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> Here's a novel idea, how about you ASK the headmaster if he would like a financial backer. The last thing we need is another fiscal like we had with the Nuns and their out of control spending habits. Filet Mignon every day of the week? Seven thousand dollars worth of upgrades that we students never benefitted from? Like really? The boys washrooms still don't have hot water just cold and sometimes the sinks just don't work at all and a good chunk of the time we older kids have to go down to the primary section and use their washrooms because our own washrooms are so badly neglected that the safety board has deemed them far to unsafe to use so we have to go down to the elementary school and use their washrooms or go to the high school and explain that the Board of School Safety has deemed our washrooms far too dangerous to use because they've been neglected by the Priests and Nuns for so long. Toilets don't flush, the sinks don't work, hell the locker rooms were locked by the Board of Safety.<br/><br/><strong>Roderick:</strong> Are you serious? You can't use the locker rooms?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> No we haven't been able to use the boys and girls locker rooms since third grade when the board of Safety and the Board of Health shut and locked them putting a DO NOT ENTER SAFETY HAZARD sign on the doors, I'm surprised the gym isn't locked up tight, the bleachers are falling apart, the equipment is so far outdated that it isn't funny, we don't have enough text books for everyone in the class to take home so since we don't have enough text books, I've had to go online and find the digital version of our text books so I can get my homework done. But since there's no school tomorrow considering you're starting our spring holidays earlier than normal, I don't have to worry about getting it done. I just need to focus on getting my ankle better. Oh and by the way could you PLEASE do SOMETHING about the Special Needs Students? Every time they use the gym they take out equipment then when their gym period is up, they leave the equipment out where people can get hurt. They're lead to believe someone else will pick up after them.<br/><br/><strong>Roderick:</strong> Yes I'll ensure the Special Needs Building is brought up to todays safety code.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien: </strong>It's not the building that needs updating, it's their gym! They have one of their own but it was locked three years ago and no one knows why.<br/><br/><strong>Blaine heaves a sigh and says:</strong> Oh I remember why, something to do with backed owed property taxes. The City contended that the Special Needs Gym was a separate building on a separate piece of public land and therefore was an eye sore just sitting vacant so they went and locked the doors and slated the building for demolition this week. It'll take at least a year to build them another gym.<br/><br/><strong>Kitt:</strong> The Special Needs Building doesn't NEED another gym, they HAVE one attached to their building that they never use! I should know, I remember when you first opened that place as an Elementary School back when I was still in Nursery School. It went from a Grade School to a Middle School to a Junior High then a High School then to a School for Students with Special Needs. If they care to go further back in the building they'll come across a set of double doors and beyond those double doors is their gymnasium. Why are they using the Academy's Gym and Equipment? It's not set up for their Special Needs. I guess I'll have to show them their gym so they'll stop doing damage to the Academy's Hardwood Gym Floors with the wheelchairs, walkers and other mobility aides before I leave for Milan.<br/><br/><strong>Cassidy:</strong>  I'll deal with the Special Needs Teachers and show them where their gym is located. Could be the map has it in a different location than where it was originally built. No one ever said they who make maps of schools get it right. Especially in the 50's and 60's. The gym is located in the North End of the building through a set of double doors that lead outside and down a path to a building with a sign that says GYMNASIUM.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Could it be that the grounds keepers never thought to mow the lawn and keep the bushes from growing out of control? I remember a building that's overgrown with weeds, vines, bushes and waist high grass that no one dares to go near because they say it's Radio Active with left over Nuclear waste from the Cold War Era.<br/><br/><strong>Merriweather:</strong> I doubt it very much so! There's three buildings, one on the North end of the Special Needs Building is a heated therapeutic swimming pool for the Special Needs Kids, the second one to the East of the main building is the girls swimming pool and the third one to the west of the main entrance to the boys side is the boys swimming pool. The grounds just need tending to, a thorough inspection to see if anything needs to be done maintenance wise then it needs to be filled with water and the pool chemicals added.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> The Boys and Girls Pool Houses have never been opened. Reading up on the History of the School it's said once construction of the pool houses was finished, they were just forgotten about, doors shut and locked and people just forgot about them. After a few years rumors started circling through the Men and Women's Leagues that the three buildings were used by the Military for storing chemicals and they kept their kids from investigating further by saying it's full of radio active materials.<br/><br/>C<strong>assidy:</strong> Now that's going a bit too far into the realm of ridiculousness. The Military never used those buildings for anything, they had their own facilities and would have no use for indoor swimming pools. <br/><br/><strong>Merriweather:</strong> Not to mention that it is impossible to store any sort of chemicals in buildings so damned close to schools that it's laughable. I've heard every type of rumor associated with the 'Legendary Indoor Swimming Pools' but this one takes the cake!<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> What about the legendary Ice Skating Rink?<br/><br/><strong>Blaine:</strong> Head out the far North Entrance of the school, go straight up the path then veer to the left and follow the path to a State of the Art<br/>Facility. That's your Skating Rink.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> That's not what the Sisters and Brothers say it is. They had it recently remodeled and are using it as the Staff Lounge.<br/><br/><strong>Rockne:</strong> That's not it's intended purpose. It was built to give students a place to go ice skating in the summer and spring for free. It's included in your tuition along with the fee for the swimming pools. Once the nuns and priests are evicted from the school, I'll have the same companies that installed the swimming pools and Ice Rinks come take a look and see what damage has been done by whom ever uninstalled the pumps and filters for both pools and the cold air fans in the ice rinks.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> They didn't uninstall anything, they merely just had a kitchen installed and kept the cold air fans turned off and the A/C turned on to tolerable but yet still kept the heat on. That's how they managed to turn an ice rink into a cafeteria for the staff. <strong>(Hears a chime from her tablet, picks it up and says)</strong> Interesting, I got a message from Four Stars Admission's Team for the girls side<br/><br/><strong>Adrien hears his tablet chime and says:</strong> I got one too for the what the heck? I too got one for the girls side.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna taps the email app and opens the email saying:</strong> I've been accepted! They seen my ice dancing video my coach sent in and heard my singing and have decided to accept me. Guess I won't be going back to St. Martha's Academy after Spring Break ends! <br/><br/><strong>Adrien:</strong> I got into the girls side! My dance and vocal coach sent in a HD video of my last performance and they accepted me. We start in a few weeks. I think someone somewhere screwed up, I can't attend a school full of girls! I'd be better off on the boys side of the campus.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna heaves a sigh and says:</strong> I can't do any dancing until my ankle heals and I can't put pressure on it without it hurting and wanting to collapse out from under me.<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> Since you two have been living out of bins for the last few months, you're all set to move into Four Stars boys and girls dorms. Since you two have already eaten and we haven't, we'll get to ordering our supper so we can eat and get back home. At least with you two attending Four Stars, your mother and I won't have to worry about you two getting bored while I'm off Racing and she's attending fashion shows. <strong>(Calls in the waiter and proceeds to put in his supper order followed by his wife and their parents then says)</strong> Do you want to take your wheel chair and get around in that until your ankle is healed Adrianna?<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> It would be better if I stayed off it until the doctor says it's strong enough to be walked on. I did just injure it this morning.<br/><br/><strong>A few minutes later the servers start bringing in several trays of food placing the correct plate of food infront of the correct person until everyone had been served when Cassidy quipped up with a question</strong><br/><br/><strong>Cassidy:</strong> So tell me Adrianna, what does the girls uniform look like for this school? I do hope it's not another four piece monstrosity like your current school uniform.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna taps a link in the email and is taken to the uniform page saying:</strong> No actually, it's really cute. A medium blue sailor collar with a yellow stripe on a light blue dress with a matching medium blue tie with a star and v-shaped stripe, the spring and summer uniform is a pale yellow dress with a light blue sailor collar and tie with adorable shoes that I'll be wearing only one of until my ankle heals and the therapist says I can walk on it safely. Hmm here we go here's a few pics of them.<strong> (Picks up her tablet and taps the screen enlarging the pictures of the spring and summer uniforms saying)</strong> The one on the left is the Fall and Winter Uniform the one on the right is the Spring and Summer Uniform <strong>(Swipes the screen to the right and says)</strong> This is a panel of all the types of stage outfits <strong>(Swipes the screen to the right and says)</strong> These are the Fall, spring and winter Track Suits and the summer outdoor uniform and shoes.<br/><br/><strong>Kitt sets her fork down on her plate and takes her daughters tablet from her to get a better look saying:</strong> You're right, they are adorable uniforms. Though I don't peg you as either a cute, cool or pop idol. Though Aikatsu was banned by the Nuns as 'unlady like'<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> I see you more as the sexy type. Although the sisters would HIGHLY disagree and place you as a cute type idol.<br/><br/><strong>Adrianna:</strong> Yeah they pegged me in Kindergarten as a 'Cute' Type idol. They peg all blonde haired girls as cute, brown or brunette haired girls are 'Pop' Type idols, red heads are 'Sexy' Idols, and 'Cool' Type Idols are everything in between those hair colors.<br/><br/><strong>Blaine:</strong> Really? Every girl in with blonde hair is considered 'cute', every girl with dark hair is considered a 'pop' idol, red heads are 'sexy' idols and everything in-between is considered a 'cool' type idol? That's about as ridiculous as saying the Titanic was 'unsinkable'. Not everyone is a cute, cool, sexy or pop type idol, to each their own, each child has to figure out what kind of idol they are through trial and error until they figure it out and are happy with the type of idol they've chosen to be on their own not assigned the type by a person who doesn't know what they're capable of. <strong>(Pushes the button on the wall next to him and calls in the waiter saying)</strong> We'll each have our bills now.  Adrianna and Adrien both have a very long flight ahead of them. <strong>(Stands up, goes over to the corner and gets the wheelchair for </strong><strong>Adrianna who carefully switched from the chair to her wheelchair then hung her school bag on the back of chair and wheeled her out of the private room, through the dining room and out to the waiting Limo where she carefully climbed in, slid all the way over then sat down followed by Adrien and her mother while he returned the Wheelchair to the front door then went back to the Limo and got in saying to the driver)</strong> Straight to the Airport, the kids have a long flight of twenty one hours and thirteen minutes ahead of them. The sooner we get going the faster they can get settled into the boys and girls dorms, get their ID's and phones.<strong> (Sits down and allows the driver to shut the door and get back in the driver's seat)</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>An hour later At the Bakerston Family Private Airport</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/><strong>Limo pulls up to a stop, driver gets out and goes around to open the door allowing Adrien, Kitt and Rocky to step out so that Rocky could carry Adrianna to the Jet and board it putting her down once they boarded</strong><br/><br/><strong>Pilot comes out and says:</strong> Rocky there's bad weather out over the ocean so we're looking at a twenty eight hour and thirteen minute flight to Japan.<br/><br/><strong>Rocky sits down and says</strong>: That's fine, no rush. We can wait for the weather out over the Caribbean to settle down.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>28 Hours and 13 minutes later</strong>
</p><p><br/><br/><strong>Rocky wakes Kitt saying:</strong> Hi we're here! I'll go wake the kids so we can hit the Hotel for a good long sleep. They can register tomorrow, I'll call the school while you're disembarking.<br/><br/><strong>Kitt wakes up, stretches then stands up and heads to the back to wake Adrien and Adrianna saying:</strong> Rise and shine guys, we're here, the limo's waiting to take us to the Hotel. Your dad just needs to make a call to the school delaying your arrival. <strong>(Turns and heads back to the front of the plane where she opens the door lowering the stair case for disembarkment and heads down the stairs and into the fresh air)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Adrien sits up, yawns and stretches then hops down off his bunk saying:</strong> Hey we're here but mom and dad aren't taking us directly to school. We're going to the Hotel and sleeping, we'll go register tomorrow. <br/><br/><strong>Adrianna removes the ice pack from her ankle and says to Adrien:</strong> Can you see if Dad's busy? I need him to rewrap my ankle, I took the bandage off to let it breathe and absorb some cold to bring the swelling down.<br/><br/><strong>Adrien sticks his head out of the curtain and catches his dad just before he called Four Stars saying:</strong> Hey you're needed back here by Adrianna.<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> Oh right, I have to rewrap her foot. <strong>(Heads back to the sleeping area and sits on Adrianna's bed saying)</strong> Give me the elastic bandage and I'll rewrap your foot. Looks like some of the swelling has gone down. <strong>(Takes the elastic bandage from Adrianna's hand and begins wrapping it around her foot then pins it and says)</strong> Alrighty then, we're done. Put your shoe on and come one out to the front of the Jet and I'll help you down. <strong>(Stands up and heads to the front of the Jet where he waits for Adrianna)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Adriana carefully and slowly stands up grabbing her crutches then limps to the front of the plane where her dad exited first to ensure she would be alright getting down the steps until she was on the ground and sees the Limo waiting and says:</strong> I guess the Limo's here to take us to the Hotel. <strong>(Watches as the Limo pulled up closer and says)</strong> Well at least I don't have far to go to get into the car. <strong>(Watches as the driver opened the passenger side door and took one of her crutches while she carefully slide in to the limo then shuts her door as she heaves a yawn saying)</strong> I'm still tired.  <strong>(Watches as the driver went around to the other passenger side door and opened it to allow Adrien and Rocky to slide in then once they were seated and the door closed, he went back around to the drivers side, got in, shut the door and drove to the Hotel Kitt had told him they were staying at)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Kitt:</strong> It shouldn't take more than a half hour to get to the hotel. You did remember to call Four Stars and inform them the kids won't be starting until tomorrow didn't you Rocky?<br/><br/><strong>Rocky pulls out his cell phone and the card for Four Stars Academy and dials the number, taps the make call button and waits while the phone rang saying:</strong> Shhhh it's ringing. <strong>(Hears the headmaster's voice answer and says)</strong> Rocky Bakerston here, you're expecting my twins<br/><br/><strong>Morohoshi Hikaru glances at the planner saying:</strong> Ahh yes Mister Bakerston, we were anticipating the arrival of Adrian and Adrianna. They will be here today will they not?<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> No not today, we just touched down due to a flight delay from the weather delaying us, it's late and they're too tired to keep awake. They will however, be there tomorrow. <br/><br/><strong>Morohoshi Hikaru jots down the change saying:</strong> I appreciate the phone call and I do look forward to meeting the twins, my first set of twins at Four Stars.<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> You do realize they're not both females right? My <em>son</em> Adrien was accepted to the girls campus.<br/><strong><br/>Morohoshi calls up the enrollment files for the Bakerston twins and says:</strong> Oh there's been a mistake, I'm correcting that right now! Someone placed Adrien in the girls part of the school, I just placed him over on the boys side. I do look forward to meeting Adrien and Adrianna. <strong>(Notices a message from Adrianna's therapist saying)</strong> I see no dancing for six to eight weeks for Adrianna due to an ouch severe sprained ankle. I'll allow her therapist to come to campus to work with her on her ankle until it's strong enough to be walked and danced on. I appreciate the notice that they'll be here tomorrow and I hope they get a good sleep. Would it be alright if four girls meet Adrianna earlier than tomorrow?<br/><br/><strong>Rocky:</strong> As long as they don't wear Adrianna right down, four to eight girls should be fine. <strong>(Gives the name and address of the hotel he and his family were staying at and the room number then hangs up)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Morohoshi hangs up when Dave Sato walks into the office</strong><br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato walks into the Headmaster's Office and stops at his desk saying:</strong> When will I get to meet my new student?! Mahiru is waiting!<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster Morohoshi:</strong> She'll have to wait until tomorrow. They just landed and Adrianna and Adrien are too tired to come today. They'll be here tomorrow though you will NOT be able to see Adrianna dance. She's sprained her ankle badly and requires therapy until her ankle is strong enough to handle being walked and danced on.  But if she's that desperate to meet her <strong>(copies down the information onto a piece of paper and says)</strong> send her to this hotel and that suite number.<br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato:</strong> How-how long? <strong>(Takes the piece of paper and says)</strong> I'll give it to Yuzu as soon as I see her next.<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster Morohoshi:</strong> Six to eight weeks. There's no getting around it, her Physio therapist will be coming in three times a week for three hours to work with her on her ankle once the swelling and tenderness have gone down. Which brings me to Nijino, she's been waiting anxiously to meet the new girl but she won't be here until tomorrow. <br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato:</strong> Such a shame we can't get to see her dance for six to eight weeks. But I can't wait to meet her in person for the first time. <strong>(Suddenly dawns on him who Adrianna was and says)</strong> Do you mean to tell me that Kitt and Rocky Bakerston's kids are coming here in the morning?! Do you have ANY idea who Kitt and Rocky Bakerston are?!<br/><br/><strong>Anna enters saying:</strong>  Kitt and Rocky Bakerston? The fashion and lingerie designer and the Race Car Driver both from overly wealthy families?! Their kids are coming HERE?! How many?<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster Morohoshi:</strong> Adrian and Adrianna. The only two surviving twins, they just lost Andrea and Andrew within a year of each other. One to leukemia and the other to end stage lung cancer. Twelve years old and had the lungs of a life long smoker, they would have entered along with their siblings but fate had other plans for them.<br/><br/><strong>Anna and Dave Sato at the same time:</strong> PICTURES! Where are their pictures?!<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster Morohoshi pulls out the envelope that had recently arrived and opens it, reaches in and pulls out two glossy 8x10's complete with statistics and hands them to Anna and Dave Sato saying:</strong> Here you go, Anna you have Adrian's picture and Dave Sato you have Adrianna's latest photo from her last modelling photo shoot.<br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato stares at Adrianna and says:</strong> S4 Material right off. Grace, beauty, poise, at ease infront of the camera, not afraid to flaunt what she's got. Definitely S4 Material. First pick to replace one of the current S4 Members.<br/><br/><strong>Anna stares at Adrian and says:</strong> I do hope none of the M4's are holding on tightly to their spots because this boy is about to knock them off their pedestals without trying. A fan site with more than 6.7 TRILLION views, booked solid in advance, sells out his concerts on the first day tickets go on sale.  <br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato:</strong> The same for Adrianna, her fashion shows are sold out instantly the minute tickets go on sale. I hope Mahiru's not holding on to her seat in S4 all that tightly. Has Saotome gotten her grade up glitter yet?<br/><br/><strong>Anna:</strong> No she hasn't and with the way things are progressing, it doesn't look like she's going to make the S4 Selections either. Though I wouldn't doubt a new comer would be selected for S4 because of her qualifications. As for Nijino, I'll handle her! I'll break it to her that Adrianna is delayed. <strong>(Leaves the Headmasters office and heads to the cafeteria where she strums a chord calling out)</strong> NIJINO!<br/><br/><strong>Yume looks up saying:</strong> Uh here! Anna Sensei is there a problem?<br/><br/><strong>Anna:</strong> Come to the headmaster's office quickly.<br/><br/><strong>Yume gathers up her phone saying:</strong> I'll be back soon. I wonder if the new girl is here!<br/><br/><strong>Mahiru:</strong> What's her name?<br/><br/><strong>Yume looks at her phone and says:</strong> Hmmm oh here it is, Adrianna Bakerston from Byera Saint Vincent and the Grenadines where ever that is.<br/><br/><strong>Akko picks up her phone and taps the map app and types in Byera Saint Vincent and the Grenadines saying:</strong> WOW! It's a twenty one hour thirteen minute flight to get here! It's in the Caribbean. <br/><br/><strong>Mahiru:</strong> W-w-w-wait! What did you say the new girl's name is again Yume-chan?<br/><br/><strong>Yume looks at the information and says:</strong> Adrianna<br/><br/><strong>Mahiru opens the school's new student app and types in Baker Adrianna then says:</strong> Ahh geeze no information on the new girl. Let's try reaching out to our fans and see what they can dig up. <strong>(Opens up the social media app and types in)</strong> New girl arriving tomorrow, last name is Bakerston anyone with info please help us out. We can't find anything on Adrianna Baker. <strong>(Post message and gets immediate response reading one saying)</strong> Are you computer illiterate? Your new girl's family is out of this world famous. <strong>(Reads another one saying)</strong> ADRIANNA?! ADRIANNA BAKERSTON?! ROCKY AND KITT'S DAUGHTER?! OMG OMG! RED ALERT RED ALERT! THE HOTTEST MODLE FROM THE CARRIBEAN SEA COMING TO FOUR STARS!<br/><br/><strong>Laura:</strong> Hottest Model from the Caribbean Sea? Famous family? <strong>(Pulls out her phone and opens the search engine saying)</strong> Spell her last name for me Mahiru<br/><br/><strong>Mahiru looks at Adrianna's last name saying:</strong> B-A-K-E-R-S-T-O-N A-D-R-I-A-N-N-A<br/><br/><strong>Laura hits enter after the last letter was typed in and says:</strong> Fifty BILLION results for <em>Bakerston</em> Adrianna. Where do you want to start?<br/><br/><strong>Anna:</strong> NIJINO,SAOTOME,NIKAIDO,KASUMI,SAKURABA,NANAKURA,SHIROGANE! HEADMASTER'S WAITING!<br/><br/><strong>Girls all stand up and head towards Anna with Yume saying:</strong> What's up Anna?<br/><br/><strong>Anna:</strong> Follow me girls, the headmaster will tell you all about it in his office.<br/><br/><strong>Both Anna and Yume head towards the headmaster's Office where Yume reached out and knocked on the door</strong><br/><br/><strong>Yume knocks on the door saying:</strong> Excuse us<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster:</strong> Come in Ladies.<br/><br/><strong>Yume opens the door and steps inside followed by the other girls saying:</strong> You wanted to see us?<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster:</strong> Yes, the new girl's father just called.<br/><br/><strong>Yume excitedly:</strong> Is she here?<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster:</strong> No, there was a very bad thunder storm over the Caribbean and it delayed their flight by several hours and they just landed. They're far too exhausted to arrive today so they will be here first thing tomorrow. You however will have to help her get around as she is on crutches, a Phys Ed injury from equipment left out on the floor by the previous gym class, she'll be on crutches for six to eight weeks to allow time for her foot to fully heal as she will also be going through Physio therapy to strengthen her foot.<br/><br/><strong>Yume disappointed says:</strong> Oh I hadn't realized she was coming from so far away. Is there anything on Adrianna, there's far too many blurry pictures to see what she actually looks like.<br/><br/><strong>Headmaster takes out a photo and hands it to Yume saying:</strong> Second on the right. The boy is her twin brother Adrian, Adrianna is on the right with the cobalt blue hair ribbon.<br/><br/><strong>Yume:</strong> WOW she's <strong>(fumbles for a word then says)</strong> exotic looking.<br/><br/><strong>Dave Sato:</strong> A rare beauty isn't she?! <br/><br/><strong>Headmaster hears his phone ring and answers it saying:</strong> Headmaster Morohoshi. Ahh Adrianna has not yet arrived, she was delayed over the Caribbean by a tropical storm and will be here in the morning. A photo shoot? She is on crutches right now due to a Phys Ed injury and as time goes on will be missing a few days for Physio therapy. Not a problem? Good I'll put your offer to her as soon as she arrives in the morning. <strong>(Hangs up saying)</strong> Another Photo Shoot offer for Adrianna. Ever since people have learned she'll be attending here, they've been clamoring to have her model their merchandise and appear in their commercials. I think Mahiru has an official rival in the modeling business, Hime a rival in singing, Yuzu a worthy opponent in dancing and Tsubassa and Saotome can't hold a candle to Adrianna's acting abilities. Tsubassa and Saotome look like amatures next to Adrian and Adrianna in a feature length movie. Yume you'll meet Adrianna in the morning, weather pending. I realize you were hoping to meet her today but there was a rather nasty Tropical Thunderstorm they had to wait out and that delayed them several hours. However <strong>(writes down the address of the hotel and room number of Adrianna's family's suite saying)</strong> This is where you can find Adrianna if you can't wait until tomorrow. Mind you though, Adrianna may be too tired to entertain you for long as she maybe on pain medicine when her ankle starts hurting. <strong>(Hands Yume the piece of paper saying)</strong> Be on your best behavior please! The Bakerston's have arranged a ride for you and it's waiting outside the school gates.<br/><br/><strong>Yume takes the piece of paper and says:</strong> We won't keep her very long then. <strong>(Turns and heads out the door with Laura, Ako, Mahiru, Yuzu, Koharu, Lillie and Laura behind her saying)</strong> We won't stay any longer than necessary. <strong>(Heads out of the school building to the car saying)</strong> I can NOT imagine flying for twenty eight hours straight, let alone adding sixteen hours on top of it due to bad weather. <br/><br/><strong>Yuzu climbs in and slides over saying:</strong> I can't imagine what not being settled in one spot feels like.<br/><br/><strong>Lillie follows Yuzu saying:</strong> It certainly is exciting to meet my long time idol's daughter. I have watched Kitt for a very long time and every season her designs get better and better!<br/><br/><strong>Laura:</strong> I can't imagine living so far out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that the only thing you see for miles is the ocean all around you.<br/><br/><strong>Ako:</strong> It makes you wonder, what type of Idol Adrianna will be, cute, pop, cool or sexy <strong>(Allows the door to be closed after she sat down)</strong><br/><br/><strong>Mahiru climbs in all the way over to the other passenger side door and says:</strong> Well I for one can <em>NOT</em> wait to meet Adrianna in person. <strong>(Sits down allowing Koharu to sit next to her as the door closes saying)</strong> I can't believe her school forbid Aikatsu!<br/><br/><strong>Koharu climbs in next to Mahiru and pulls up Adrianna's file and reads it saying:</strong> Apparently since World War One and Two her school was taught by the religious order of Nuns and Priests and they found Aikatsu not to be appropriate activities for young ladies and gentlemen and bricked up the Aikatsu Arena.<br/><br/><strong>Yume:</strong> The Aikatsu Arena at Adrianna and Adrien's school was bricked up?  The ENTIRE ARENA?<br/><br/><strong>Koharu reads the information on Adrianna's old school saying:</strong> Yes the entire building was bricked up right after the Nuns, Sisters, Priests and Brothers took over teaching. They said Aikatsu was unbecoming for young men and women and it was ungodly and unforgivable and according to this article sinful. It looks like both sides of their family were instrumental in building....oh my gosh! <br/><br/><strong>Ako:</strong> What?! WHAT?!<br/><br/><strong>Koharu:</strong> Do you remember that school Anna talked about that mysteriously disappeared a few years ago when we were all still in grade school?<br/><br/><strong>Yume:</strong> I think so <strong>(Thinks back and says)</strong> Wait wait! I remember! The last generation of Idols were the fourth and fifth generations after that they stopped producing idols.<br/><br/><strong>Koharu:</strong> Then you won't believe what the original name of St. Martha's Religious Academy was back in the day.<br/><br/><strong>Yuzuz:</strong> What was it? Don't keep us in the dark!<br/><br/><strong>Koharu:</strong> All Stars Idol Academy!<br/><br/><strong>Yuzu:</strong> ALL STARS IDOL ACADEMY?! They cranked out top notch idols back in the day! Then all of a sudden when the World Wars and Korean/Vietnam Conflicts broke out, the religious order took over and shut down the Aikatsu Arena bricking up the doorways and windows and considering they all took a vow of silence, they have never spoken about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>